


Beach fun

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Australia, Beaches, Day At The Beach, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got a few days to spare in Australia? (That isn't being taken up by convention time) Of course you would visit the beach, a good one anyway, shenanigans happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach fun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by rt-cuties on tumblr
> 
> rt-cuties said:  
> prompt: freewood or ah ot6 at the beach? :)
> 
> So I did both, cause why not

"Are we there yet?" asked Gavin, the urge to kill was increasing for everyone but the British lad.

"Shut the fuck up" replied Michael

"The car smells funny" said Gavin,

"You smell funny" retorted Ray,

"Great comeback Ray" snorted Michael,

"Thanks man" replied Ray,

"Guys please don't make Geoff play his music really loud" warned Jack,

"You can't anyway, Ry breads asleep" replied Michael, 

"How's he asleep? Wasn't he awake like two minutes ago?" asked Geoff spinning around in his seat to face a sleeping gent,

"Dude falls asleep quick" replied Ray from behind Ryan,

"Some nights, others he's up with Ray till dawn" said Jack, 

"Someone should buy him a sleep pattern" said Geoff,

"Sounds expensive" joked Michael,

"Are we there yet?" asked Gavin,

"Oh my god, you have asked that way too many times" complained Geoff. 

" 'Ave not" replied the British lad,

"Ave to" replied Michael mocking his accent,

"You sure it's a good place?" asked Ray,

"I've been here before it's lovely and quiet" replied Jack,

"You and Caiti been here?" responded Geoff,

"Yeah, she was kind enough to give me directions, it's so weird being on this side of the road though" said Jack,

"England was worse" commented Geoff. 

"Jaaack" whined Gavin,

"What?" asked Jack,

"How long?" begged Gavin,

"Ten minutes" responded Jack,

"I can't wait" complained Gavin,

"You have to, we did not drive and hour to turn the fuck back around" snapped Jack,

"Someone knock Gavin the fuck out, Michael you're behind him, you do it" said Geoff,

"Michael, Michael no! Boi, boi please!" squealed Gavin as Michael began to tickle his boyfriends sides,

"Shhh Ryan's sleeping" warned Jack peering back and spotting Ryan waking up, Michaels hands went from Gavin's sides to cover his mouth. He flicked Gavin over the head moments after the British lad licked Michaels palm,

"Don't fucking lick me ya prick" said Michael keeping his hand over Gavin's mouth,

"Hold his nose Ray" said Geoff,

"I can't fucking reach that far, it's almost touching the back of Jacks chair" replied Ray,

"Ohreallynosejokes" was the mumbled jumble of letters that in some cases made words when a jersey prick wasn't covering his mouth. 

"Oh, guys!" said Geoff before spinning back around to face the front, both Gavin and Michael's head snapped to Ryan who was blinking awake. The gent squinted at Geoff then turned to Gavin who was still being held,

"Who?" asked Ryan,

"Gavin" said everyone at once,

"Christ" mumbled Gavin,

"How long?" asked Ryan,

"Bout two minutes" replied Jack,

"Howcomehecanaskbutnotme?" asked Gavin,

"Michael, let him go" said Ryan, Michael flicked Gavin on the cheek but leaned back into his seat wiping his hand on Ray who pulled a squeamish face and shook his head at the lad. 

"What's up Gav?" asked Ryan yawning but sitting up in his seat,

"How come Ryan gets to ask how far but not me?" questioned Gavin,

"Cause he hasn't asked it twenty times in the last half hour" said Michael, Ryan grabbed something out of his bag and beckoned the British lad closer. Gavin being hesitant leaned in carefully expecting a kiss or some form of affection with a threat laced in it, something white hit his face and in a split second Gavin wondered where Ryan's hand had been. 

"What the-" began Gavin,

"Sunscreen, you'll burn in the Australian sun" replied Ryan continuing to apply the sunscreen,

"Aw Ry, come on" complained Gavin trying to move away but Ryan had him in a death grip,

"Suck it bitch" said Michael,

"You're next" said Ryan, he offered some to Geoff who put some on his face and arms willingly,

"If everyone wants to take a look out the right side for a moment"

"BEACH!" shouted Gavin pulling away while Ryan was distracted, almost placing his recently sun screened nose against the rental car. 

"Careful Gav" warned Jack, Ryan pulled Gavin back to do his arms,

"Lemme record" said Gavin,

"After I finish, almost, alright all good" replied Ryan finishing, Gavin eagerly grabbed his phone after wiping away some of the sunscreen off his hands. Holding it up to face Geoff who was grinning at the British lads enthusiasm,

"Geoff" said Gavin,

"Hey bud" replied the mustached man,

"Thoughts?" asked Gavin,

"It's hot" exclaimed Geoff, Michael scoffed behind him.

"Excited for the beach?" question Gavin,

"Super, better than melbourne's beach hopefully" said Geoff,

"A lot of gunk there" said Gavin,

"Yeah, seaweed and stuff" said Jack,

"Great dudes there though" said Geoff into the camera with a wink,

"Very lgbt suburb, lots of guys being dudes" replied Gavin,

"Dudes being pals" said Ray loudly,

"What was the suburb?" asked Gavin,

"Uhhh, Jack?" asked Geoff,

"St Kilda" replied Jack,

"There we go" said Geoff turning back away,

"Jack?" asked Gavin,

"Yes Gavin!" replied Jack excitedly,

"Excited?" questioned the Brit.

"To not be driving? Very" said Jack sarcastically,

"At least you've only been driving from Sydney and not Melbourne, what was the calculated time?" asked Gavin,

"Eight to twelve hours plus all of this driving" replied Geoff,

"Jesus, see?" said Gavin,

"Long flight remember Gavin?" replied Jack with a yawn,

"Barely" muttered Gavin, 

"Says the one who can't drive" said Jack, obviously Gavin hadn't been quiet enough, big surprise. 

"Alright, Jack's crabby, Michael?" asked Gavin, he was currently being assaulted with sunscreen by Ryan who was covering his face vigorously trying to make sure he got every inch.

"Sup?" asked Michael, flinching away from Ryan's reach,

"Excited for the beach? Any thoughts so far" asked the Brit,

"Ryan sucks wang" replied Michael,

"You're only complaining because you burn so easily and if I didn't then you'd be in pain for the convention" explained Ryan,

"You say everyone burns easily" retorted Michael,

"Cause we've never experienced sun like this" replied Ryan,

"Jack has" said Michael,

"Jack?" asked Ryan,

"Sunscreen and shut up about it" responded Jack not wanting to be included in the fight. 

"Michael come on, Australia!" said Gavin enthusiastically,

"It's pretty good so far, food's alright, suns hot and everyone drives on the wrong side of the road" replied Michael,

"Kilometres they use" said Ryan,

"How's using kilometres Jack?" asked Gavin,

"Frustrating" replied Jack,

"Ray, ready for some beach fun?" asked Gavin teasingly, the Puerto Rican didn't like to be outside unless food was provided. 

"I think I'm gunna be sick" said Ray,

"Nah, being outside is top" replied Gavin,

"No like legit sick, can we pull over for a moment?" asked Ray, 

"Can you wait? We're almost there" asked Jack,

"Nope, pull over!" shouted Ray unbuckling his seatbelt, the car pulled over and Ryan opened his door, Ray almost tripped getting outside the car. Gavin kept his camera pointed at Ray but looked away, Geoff hopped out to rub the Puerto Ricans back, Jack took the small breather to apply sunscreen. Gavin gagged at the noises Ray was making, Ryan handed Geoff a bottle of water to give Ray who was was slowly finishing his small car sickness episode.

"Do you want to keep going?" asked Geoff,

"Yeah, just give me a second or two" replied Ray rinsing his mouth with the water, 

"Gross" said Gavin,

"You're gross" said Michael,

"Aw Michael my boy" whined the Brit, Ray hesitantly got back into the car, his knees still a bit shaking from throwing up, he sat back down and buckled up. Ray probably expected for no one to want to cuddle him but Michael pulled him in close and rubbed his back,

"Alright, we're almost there, so hang tight till then" said Jack heading back onto the road, he almost drove over to the right lane before staying in the left one. 

"How much longer?" asked Gavin,

"Ten minutes" replied Jack,

"Gav, help me out here" said Ryan, Geoff chuckled from the front seat but took Gavin's phone as it was offered to him,

"Put a dick on his face" croaked Ray from the back, Gavin snickered and slathered his hands with sunscreen, he wiped his hands straight down Ryan's face. The sunscreen got on his lips, eyebrows, almost in his eyes and somehow on his chest. 

"Gavin" tutted Ryan who couldn't actually open his eyes just in case the sunscreen got in them, he didn't want Jack to have to pull over until they got to the beach. Every time he tried to wipe the sunscreen away Gavin would place a dollop near his eyes, eight minutes later and he had given up and rested his head against the seat headrest, Ryan's eyebrows were white and Geoff had even added a fake mustache almost as mighty as his.

The car slowed down and into the parking lot, the van came to a slow halt and Gavin was jumping up and down in his seat, Ryan was still trying to wipe away the sunscreen to no end, 

"BEACH!" shouted the Brit, he unclipped his seatbelt after wiping the rest of the sunscreen onto Ryan's face, Geoff recorded Gavin's reaction as he struggled to get out of the car, he yelled and whooped as he undressed into his swimming trunks and no shirt, as he was stripping off his shirt he tripped and fell into the sand.  
Everyone but Ryan who didn't see what happened laughed their asses off as they stepped out of the car themselves, the door to Ryan's left opened and hands rubbed in the sunscreen off the older mans face. Ryan cautiously opened his eyes to see Jack wiping down his arms and the back of his neck,

"Sit right for a second or two while it settles then you can attack Gavin and remember to lock the car" said Jack grabbing the bag at Ryan's feet, the bearded man kissed Ryan's head and then handed him the keys to the car. Jack went off to set up the blankets. Geoff sat on a blanket with Ray who was recovering with water and Geoff's chest, Michael had set up an umbrella for them but soon was chasing after Gavin who decided to flick water in his face, Ryan had his swimmer shorts on and only had to remove his hat, he sighed he spotted some white sunscreen on it. Jack set up his towel next to Ray so he was squashed in the middle of the two gents, the bearded man handed Geoff a book and they both relaxed on the sand. Gavin was playing in the waves, Michael had given up trying to chase him, a sandcastle had begun to be made. Ryan got out of the car with his towel in hand and locked the van behind him, he walked past the two other gents and Ray. Snickering as he placed the towel next to Geoff and realised that the Puerto Rican had fallen asleep already, Michael called him over to help with the sandcastle. Ryan shook his head and pointed at Gavin who hadn't noticed that Ryan was out of the car, the British lad was picking up seashells for the sandcastle.

Ryan crept up behind the lad and scooped him up, Gavin squealed and struggled but Ryan brought him deeper into the ocean, he shivered at the cold water but the warm sun made it worth it. 

"Please, no, come on" said Gavin struggling, Ryan threw him in and waited for the Brit to come up gasping for air, he waited and heard no noise from behind him. 

"Gavin?" Ryan called out,

No answer. 

"Gavin!" said Ryan louder, he glanced back at the beach to see Michael on his feet waiting for any sign of the Brit, he turned around again and walked deeper,

"Gavin?" shouted Ryan, arms latched around him,

"Gotcha!" shouted Gavin wrapping himself around the gent, 

"Gavin, oh god, don't do that" snapped Ryan, the Brit slipped off and paddled around.

"What did I scare you?" asked Gavin,

"Yes" admitted Ryan slumping his head,

"Oh Ry bread, I'm sorry" said Gavin hugging the older man, Ryan sighed and held onto Gavin tight. 

"Why'd you do that?" asked Ryan,

"You made me drop some really cool shells" said Gavin, Ryan frowned and picked up Gavin only to toss him away again. 

"Ryan! You cheeky little sausage" giggled Gavin,

"Mogar and X-ray attack!" shouted Ray and Michael running into the water,

"X-ray, you've turned to the dark side?" asked Gavin,

"It's not I who have turned to the dark side Vav, but you" said Ray,

"I couldn't help myself X-ray, he may be the mad king, but he's really cute" replied Gavin,

"Cute or not, he's evil" said Michael,

"Try and stop us" said Ryan with an evil smirk, Michael charged for Ryan as fast as he could in the water while Ray and Gavin splashed it out. They fought like this for a bit, splashing and tackling when Ryan lifted Gavin up onto his shoulders, the Brit squealed and almost blinded Ryan by flailing his arms around the older man's head, 

"Gav come on, two man attack" said Ryan,

"That's cheating, I'm not tall enough" replied Michael attempting to stand in the deep water,

"No" said Ray,

"What? Why not?" asked Gavin,

"Lads vs gents" said Ray paddling to the shore,

"Dibs Geoff" shouted Michael, the Puerto Rican brought a sleepy Geoff up from the shady spot under the umbrella into the cold water, the moustached man yawned as he moved closer to the boys, Gavin and Michael whispered to each other and then swam under water. Michael missed but Gavin sure didn't and jumped on top of Geoff and pulled him down under, he must have been expecting this because Geoff held onto Gavin and pulled him down as well. 

"Geoff, wait, I'm sorry" said Gavin squealing,

"Too late for that buddy" said Geoff tossing the Brit away from them, his arms and legs flailed before splashing into the water. Michael swam behind Jack to protect himself at his failed attempt,

"Michael, come here" said Geoff creepily,

"I didn't do shit" replied Michael,

"You tried to" said Geoff, Jack spun around and picked Michael up,

"Jack! You traitor!" said Michael struggling in the bearded man's arms, Gavin had swum back next to Ryan. 

"Sorry" said Jack letting Geoff hold him for barely five seconds then toss him into the water, Michael emerged from the water coughing slightly from the ocean water,

"Jokes on you, it's fun getting tossed about" said Michael, 

"Probably why you and Ryan have such a great time" replied Gavin sticking out his tongue out, Michael splashed water towards Gavin, the Brit caught some salt water on his tongue and gagged. 

“Come on then, lets do this” said Ray attempting to climb onto Jack's shoulders, the bearded man ducked down in the water to allow the lad to properly position himself, Michael swam back over to Geoff and pushed his shoulders down, the moustached man wildly grabbed from at his legs and managed to catch them. 

"Christ” said Jack doing small circles as Ray directed him where to go, 

"Next it's Gents on Lads" said Ryan as Gavin climbed onto his back,

"No, you get enough of that already" replied Ray, Michael scoffed shook his head, the others either smirked or laughed lightly. 

"Ready? Three, two, one" asked Michael counting down,

"Attack!" screamed Gavin, they all charged into the centre they had made, Michael went for Gavin's feet and Ray for Michaels shoulders, Ryan leaned back to try and keep Gavin centred but Jack pushed the gent back further than he needs to be. Gavin had his hands linked with Michaels and pulled him down with him, Jack did a victory lap around the the four of them before being tackled by Ryan and Geoff, Ray dramatically saluted as he slowly went down into the water. They kept playing until slowly one by one it was only Ryan and Gavin left floating in the ocean together, on the beach the other built sandcastles, surprisingly Geoff was the one who was better and building them then Jack was. They’d be hearing about that for weeks, the sun wouldn’t be setting for another hour or two, but they did want to get dry so they could watch the sunset,

“Hey Gavin?” asked Ryan,

“Yeah?” replied Gavin facing towards him, gentle kicks in the ocean to stay afloat,

“How long do you think we’ll all last” said Ryan,

“What’d you mean?” responded Gavin,

“Us, everyone, our boyband poster group, whatever you want to call it” replied Ryan,

“The Poly six” said Gavin enthusiastically,

“Lame” scoffed Ryan,

“Hey, you’re the one talking about death and stuff” said Gavin huffing and turning away.

“No I was just wondering” said Ryan,

“Well it's unsettling” replied Gavin, Ryan wrapped his arms around Gavin from behind and kissed the back of his neck,

“I’m sorry, you wanna go make a sandcastle?” asked Ryan,

“Don’t be sappy” replied Gavin cheekily, he started to swim towards the shore,

“Hey don’t be mean” said Ryan getting a playful giggle back into him,

“Don’t be gross and sappy” replied Gavin,

“Meanie” shouted Ryan swimming after Gavin,

“Guys! Ryan's being sappy” yelled Gavin, running towards them,

“Lets bury him” said Michael with a grin,

“We are not having sex on the beach” said Geoff,

“I meant in the fucking sand” replied Michael shaking his head, Geoff's cheeks turned red.

“Geoff please, I know you haven’t jerked off in a while” replied Ray,

“I thought you were talking about having sex, it's not the first time i've heard let's bury him” responded Geoff,

“I changed my mind, let's bury Geoff” said Michael,

“Later, first let's bury him in the sand” said Jack with a smirk.

“If you can fucking catch me dickbags” said the moustached man sprinting away, the others chased after him until he was tackled by Michael, at first he struggle but after awhile he gave up and laid still while they made him into a sand mermaid, Ray collected the shells to put over his chest. As the sunset drew closer they let him out and dried up, yawns were shared throughout the group, lots of photos were taken of the whole day from the early start all the way to each gent having to carry in a lad for bed, there may also be a video of the three lads snoring in the back while leaning on each other but that's for conventions and blackmail purposes.


End file.
